baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear Walkthrough by Enilwyn/Temple of Cyric
Ruined-temple-poi.png|Ruined Temple|link=File:Ruined-temple-poi.png Entrance Finally, we discover the hidden temple of Bhaal which is now filled with followers of the mad god Cyric. Much has changed since our brother Sarevok visited last… Prisoners *The Missing Patrol* Step 2: Private Keherrem and two other crusaders were on an important mission and were captured by cultists. He tells us that if we help free him and his fellow crusaders, his uncle Kharm can get us into the camp outside of Bridgefort. He mentions that a big dragon lady might have the key to their cages. We can free the crusaders to gain entrance to the camp, or use the switch on the wall to kill them. * Free Keherrem and the other crusaders and he tells us to seek his uncle Kharm at the crusader camp for a reward. * Kill the crusaders and gather Keherrem’s Badge to gain entrance to the camp. Prisoners *The Eyeless Priestess* Madele is a priestess of Bhaal, eyes removed, tormented and driven further into insanity by the temple’s high priestess. She is able to tell us about the followers of Bhaal and how they were driven out. Kept alive by magical wards, Madele faithfully awaits Bhaal’s return in this dusty rusted cell. Someone named Ziatar has the key to her cell. If we find a way to open her cell, we can either free Madele or leave her imprisoned. * ^Hero Free Madele and tell her to amend for her misdeeds. * ^Villain Free her and command she uphold Bhaal’s teachings. * Free her, but don’t give any direction. ''Editor’s note: ^This decision will have an impact on SoD’s epilogue.'' Ziatar Ziatar is the sister of Morentherene. She is quick to turn hostile, but we can learn that it is the high priestess who carries the wardstone we seek. If we have the Dragon Scales '''in our inventory we can provoke her into attacking without calling upon her guards (you know…the ones we, “took care of” on our way to this room…). '''Ziatar will also elude to the “voice in the dark” and attribute it to whispers of the Mad God. Cyric speaks directly to the priestess to further his dark agenda. We sense there is doubt in her words… * Kill Ziatar (3000 xp, Jail Key, Ritual Room Key) On the table are Ziatar’s Journal and Akanna’s Journal 'providing greater depth to the temple’s current situation. Ritual Chamber The cultists of the ruined temple are largely preoccupied speculating what is happening in the ritual room. The high priestess hasn’t come out in days and several cultists hear unsettling sounds at night. A 'Neothelid has been summoned and is killing the cultists (20000 xp). High Priestess's Quarters The High Priestess is mentally overwhelmed by someone infiltrating her thoughts to summon terrible monsters, like the Neothelid, into to the temple killing the followers of Cyric. She senses her unseen aggressor is nearby, in reliquary… Akanna will turn hostile and summon two aerial servants. * Akanna (4000 xp, Wardstone). * Aerial servants x2 (9000 xp, each). *Sarevok’s Secret* Step 2: Six gigantic domino masks are set into this wall. No eyes peer at you from them, yet you cannot escape the feeling you are being observed. The hallway before the reliquary’s antechamber has six masks on the wall, two rows of three. 1 2 3 4 5 6 Remembering Sarevok’s note, it mentions this temple of Bhaal and the numbers 3''', '''1, & 4'''. Touch the masks in that order to reveal the hidden room. There is a Shadow Aspect inside (6000 xp) and a chest (Fractal Blade +3). Reliquary The temple has been taken over by an illithid named '''Darskhelin. He is the source of the voice in the dark coaxing and commanding the cultists to help establish a link to the illithid mind hive, expanding their knowledge and influence in the region. The motives of the mind flayers are unknown… * Darskhelin (9000 xp) * Jhan Redmoons (2000 xp) * Shallen (1400 xp, Archer’s Eyes) * Mohad Flintborn (1400 xp) * Teth Se-Nehi (1400 xp, Crimson Dawn +2) Navigation << | Interlude | Chapter 7 | Chapter 8 | Chapter 9 | Chapter 10 | Chapter 11 | Chapter 12 | Chapter 13 Category:Walkthrough sections